My Gift and My Curse
by Princess-of-Your-Doom95
Summary: A sequel to Candyland. Rated M for Death...yes I am a bastard


_**Hey readers! To start off the new year (Happy New Years, by the way) I have a new story for you. This is a sequel to Candyland, requested by iknowitsmad22. **_

_**Disclaimer - I do NOT own South Park and My Gift and My Curse is by Blood on the Dance Floor.**_

_**Side note - Italic is song lyrics, bold is flashback.**_

* * *

><p>Kyle was sitting in his room looking at stuff on the computer with the phone began to ring. "Hello?" he asked as he answered it.<p>

"K-Kyle?" the voice said.

Kyle leaned forward in fear. "Kenny? Is that you?" he asked worriedly.

"Kyle…oh, Kyle!" Kenny exclaimed. "How…how did you get in this…phone thing?"

Kyle sighed. "Kenny, are you drunk?" he asked as he massaged his temples.

Kenny laughed insanely. "No, babe. I'm…I'm…uh, I'm so trashed. That one guy…uh, Henry-something, well he had the pot…and we shared it."

Kyle groaned. "Where the hell are you?" he demanded.

Kenny giggled. "Hey, Henry! Where…um, where are we?" he asked. Kyle heard a muffled voice in the background before hearing Kenny laugh again. "Oh yeah." He said. "Kyle…are you there?"

"Yes, Kenny. I'm here."

"Ok…Henry said we are at the…at the…um, that place that is closed now. We used to go there everyday…what was it called?"

"Ken? Are you at the elementary school?" Kyle asked as he grabbed his keys.

"Yeah! That's what this place is, the school. Kyle, I'm at the school." Kenny said in realization.

"Ok, don't leave. I'll be right there." Kyle said before hanging up the phone and running out the apartment door. Kyle dashed down the stairs, almost tripping a few times but luckily managed to grab the rail before he killed himself.

_Damnit Kenny, you had promised you would stop. I'm going to kill you when I get my hands on you. _Kyle thought angrily as he got into his car. Kyle started the car and started making his way towards the now abandoned South Park Elementary.

"Why does he do this?" Kyle asked out loud. "He knows that when he gets back to his right mind he will feel ashamed, so why does he do it?"

The young adult Jew tried very hard to stay the speed limit, but he desperately wanted to get to Kenny before he did something stupid. In the back of his twenty-one year old mind, Kyle heard his ex-best friend's words from almost seven years ago.

* * *

><p>'<strong>Dude, you know Kenny will never change.' Stan said as he and Kyle sat on a bed.<strong>

'**Yes he will, Stan. Kenny loves me, he promised me he would change.' Kyle said.**

**Stan shook his head and propped himself up on one arm. 'Dude, he will only hurt you. You need to end it and go out with someone who can take care of you.' He said calmly. **

'**Like who? Cartman? Yeah right, I'd rather die.' Kyle snorted.**

'**What about me?' Stan said in a hurt voice.**

**Kyle quickly sat up and looked at his friend with wide eyes. 'D-dude, y-you aren't gay. Y-you are hooked on Wendy.' He stuttered in surprise.**

**In a flash, Stan pressed his lips against Kyle's. Kyle struggled to push Stan backwards, but the raven haired teen pressed their bodies close together. Kyle flinched as Stan began pushing his tongue into his mouth. Kyle allowed Stan access to his mouth, only to bite his tongue really hard.**

"**Ow! You bit me!" Stan cried as he let go of Kyle.**

**Kyle didn't respond as he dashed off of Stan's bed and ran for the door.**

"**Kyle! Wait!" Stan shouted.**

**Kyle turned and looked at Stan with a blank face. "It's over, Stan. Don't talk to me ever again." He muttered.**

* * *

><p>"Maybe Stan was right…maybe Kenny won't change." Kyle said sadly as he got to the old school. Kyle got out of the car and went to the school's locked and partially boarded up doors.<p>

Stoners and rebels came here all the time, so the wood covering the doors was broken enough to slip past. Kyle slipped into the school and followed the sound of stoned singing. He finally came to the gym where he saw Kenny jumping around and singing like an idiot.

"_Lock you up in my cuffs. Shut-shut-shut the fuck up!_" Kenny sang as he jumped haphazardly around. "_Do I look like a chick? You're my prisoner, bitch! You wanna get with me, huh? My dick will break your damn jaw! Fa-fa-fabulous everyday. Wanna fuck and say 'hey!'_" Kenny belted out as he spun around.

"Hey!" Kyle shouted as he watched the display sadly.

Kenny slipped and fell to the floor. He sat up and blinked over at Kyle before breaking into a smile. "Hi…Kyle! I…I knew you would come." He grinned as he stumbled over to his ginger boyfriend. "I wanted you to hear something! Something cool!"

"Is this going to be like that Candyland song you played for me when we were teens? Because if it is, I don't want to hear it." Kyle said crossly.

"Are you still holding that against me?" Kenny asked, giving Kyle puppy dog eyes. "Because the sex we had after that was great."

Kyle groaned. Would he ever let that go?

"Anyways, this song isn't that bad." Kenny said as he went over to his laptop that he had bought when he turned sixteen.

Kyle frowned and walked over to where Kenny was. Kenny hit the play button and grabbed Kyle's coat, pulling him towards him. "Now listen quietly like a good person." Kenny hiccupped as the music began playing.

"Henry gave you beer too, didn't he?" Kyle asked crossly.

"Yep!" Kenny grinned. "Now shush."

_Today I died, and I'm up in heaven  
>Looking down on the world,<br>Archangel number seven  
>I was send to earth with a mission to complete<br>My memories remain bitter sweet.  
>Messenger with a double duty burst<br>It's my legacy, my gift & my curse.  
>(Curse, curse, curse, curse, curse, curse,<br>Curse, curse, curse, curse, curse, curse)_

"Kenny, the song is great and all but we need to get you home now." Kyle said.

"Hush!" Kenny whined.

_Hold your head up high, they would kill to see you fail  
>Evil lurks, in the shadows, just waiting to prevail.<br>Every sinner has a future, every saint has a past.  
>Gonna keep the torch burning so the message will last<br>Like a Phoenix rising up from a pile of burning ashes._

"It's like they wrote it for me." Kenny whispered quietly. Kyle just rolled his eyes, knowing that if he talked, Kenny would whine again.

_You think you give up no matter how much those haters try to trash us.  
>I will use my voice like the words from mother fucking classrooms<br>Touching hearts, saving lives, wording out the black doom._

_Come with me and take my hand,  
>I'll lead you to a wonderland.<br>A world that's free of hate and lies,  
>Where beauty lives and evil dies.<br>Relax your mind and close your eyes  
>Heaven's what you visualize.<br>My wings of gold kill all despair,  
>Just trust in me and I'll take you there.<br>I'll take you there._

"Kenny, let's go home." Kyle begged his wasted and stoned boyfriend.

"Nooo! We have to listen to this!" Kenny whined before putting his hand on Kyle's mouth to keep him quiet.

_This is my gift and my curse,  
>Till I'm dead in a hearse<br>My words will stain this fucking earth  
>Until I'm free from this sex lust fucking bezerk<br>I can't escape this wicked curse  
>Like a vamp to the neck,<br>Like a wolf to the flesh.  
>I'm curse, I'm curse, I'm fucking dead!<br>My gift, my gift, the only thing left  
>I can't escape this wretched fate.<em>

"It's true, Kyle." Kenny said quietly. "I'm cursed to die and come back, I can't escape it."

_Why do I wear myself down to nothing  
>Would you let me whittle myself into something<br>Carving me down to the absolute bitterness  
>Wipe away the jealousy, I got nothing left<br>I'm chewing on whats left on my silent tongue  
>From holding it back, for way too fucking long<br>I've been playing by the rules, I've put myself in the game.  
>I fear the person I use to be will never be the same.<br>_  
><em>Come with me and take my hand,<br>I'll lead you to a wonderland.  
>A world that's free of hate and lies,<br>Where beauty lives and evil dies.  
>Relax your mind and close your eyes<br>Heaven's what you visualize.  
>My wings of gold kill all despair,<br>Just trust in me and I'll take you there.  
>I'll take you there.<em>

"I seriously would take you with me, Kyle. You would find Heaven beautiful, everyone does." Kenny said seriously as he loosened his grip on his boyfriend's face.

_This is my gift and my curse,  
>Till I'm dead in a hearse<br>My words will stain this fucking earth  
>Until I'm free from this sex lust fucking bezerk<br>I can't escape this wicked curse  
>Like a vamp to the neck,<br>Like a wolf to the flesh.  
>I'm curse, I'm curse, I'm fucking dead!<br>My gift, my gift, the only thing left  
>I can't escape this wretched fate<em>

_It all comes back to you, everything you put me through_  
><em>It all comes back to you, everything you put me through<em>  
><em>You can drag me to hell, you can curse me with spells.<em>  
><em>But I'm damned, I'm damned, like an angel that fell<em>  
><em>My gift, my gift sent from heaven above<em>  
><em>Is meant to save all the fans I love.<em>

_This is my gift and my curse,_  
><em>Till I'm dead in a hearse<em>  
><em>My words will stain this fucking earth<em>  
><em>Until I'm free from this sex lust fucking bezerk<em>  
><em>I can't escape this wicked curse<em>  
><em>Like a vamp to the neck,<em>  
><em>Like a wolf to the flesh.<em>  
><em>I'm curse, I'm curse, I'm fucking dead!<em>  
><em>My gift, my gift, the only thing left<em>  
><em>I can't escape this wretched fate<em>

_You'll understand when I'm gone._

"There, Kenny. The song is over, can I take you home now?" Kyle asked as the last chord played. Kenny didn't answer, so Kyle turned around to see his boyfriend sleeping on the floor. "Kenny? Wake up." He groaned as he bent to help his boyfriend.

Immediately Kyle knew something was wrong, he couldn't see Kenny breathing. "Kenny? Please wake up." Kyle said panicked. Still no answer. "Kenny! Wake up right now!"

Kyle knew it, but he didn't want to believe it. Kenny was dead.

"Oh my God. You killed yourself, Kenny. You bastard." Kyle whimpered as he cradled his blonde boyfriend's head. Suddenly, in Kyle's mind, he began to remember Kenny dying throughout the years. Every death flashed before his eyes.

"You told the truth, you really do die and come back." Kyle muttered. And then the ginger realized that if he remembered this, then it meant Kenny was never coming back. "When you're gone, I'll understand." Kyle said in realization. "Your gift. Your curse."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love it? Hate it? Let me know :)<strong>_


End file.
